Kissing Booth
by Blainerschick012
Summary: A sad attempt from Maka to steal a kiss from a certain sexy white haired male; MakaSoul, SoulMaka, SoMa


**Author's note: This is one of my favorite pairs so you can bet I tried my best to make this funny as hell and as long as I could make it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters for I do not live in Japan and I'd rather not get sued...thank u (:**

**Summery: A sad attempt from Maka to steal a kiss from a certain sexy white haired male; MakaSoul, SoulMaka, SoMa**

* * *

><p><strong>Kissing Booth<strong>

* * *

><p>"One dollar for one kiss and all profits go to ... the..Dog...help...fund?" As Maka wrote the poster she talked silently to herself.<p>

Maka was so driven that even the obviously horrible charity name she made up on the spot didn't deter her.

Ever since that day, those lips were all Maka saw in her mind.

Although Soul's equally infatuating body often took occupancy up there as well.

And she felt confident that this plan would work.

After several failed attempts, she'd planned this one _without_ Star, to prevent any previous mistakes.

So far everything was going according to plan.

The booth stood outside the school gate, her lips were pouted and ready to go, however, she only intended for one man's lips to touch hers that day.

Just one.

And Soul had brought this upon himself.

Ever since that day.

* * *

><p>"PUT ME DOWN SOUL!" Maka practically stripped him of his hearing as she placed punch after punch on his back.<p>

He held her over his shoulder, determined to get her into the pool if it was the last hing his did.

"Do you know how long I've been harassing Kid to get this pool!" Soul shouted back.

Kid sighed, "Harassing isn't even close."

"I don't wanna swim!" Maka complained, still the the boy's arms.

With every step he took, she felt her heart double over in speed.

"Ok ok ok ok! Soul! I'll never tease you ever again!" Maka pleaded.

The boy laughed, his white teeth gleaming.

"I tease you Maka, not the other way around," Soul told her and she sighed.

"Ok fine, I didn't want to do this," Maka said slowly, catching Soul's attention by her change of tone.

"What are you talki-"

"RAPE! RAPE!"

She shouted loudly as her hands and legs flailed around in his arms.

Suddenly she felt herself out of his grasp.

"YES!" she rejoiced.

_SPLASH_

Soul made sure she fell right into the pool.

What came next wasn't short of a total panic attack.

Soul didn't know what was more hilarious, the fact that Maka's attempt to swim made her look like some sort of animal contortionist or the fact that she could stand up of she wanted.

With everyone enjoying Maka's 'swimming', no one realized that she was moving further out into the middle of the pool.

_5 feet_

_7 feet _

_12 feet_

Maka's flailing and splashing ceased, drawing everyone's attention to her new position in the pool.

She sank slowly.

"Holy shit!" Soul's tee come off immediately.

The others gathered at the edge of the pool as Soul dived skillfully into the water.

The rescue was quick and soon Maka laid unconscious at the side of the pool.

"What do we do!" Soul asked his friends who stood above the two.

"I'm blaming this on you if her dad find out," Star said quickly, and everyone began to agree.

"No, I mean, she's barely breathing," Soul said, panicking now.

"Do the kiss thing!" Patti shouted suddenly.

Liz sighed, "She means mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"I don't know how to do that!" Soul shouted.

"You just put your mouth on hers and suck the water out right?" Star asked.

"No you dunce, you blow into her mouth. And pinch her nose so it's almost shut," Kid instructed.

Soul followed and didn't waste time to put his lips on hers.

He spoke, his lips still adjoined to hers, "Like this?"

Kid laughed, "No, now you're just kissing her."

Little did they know, this was all an act Maka had put on.

She didn't know that Soul would go to such great lengths to save her life.

She especially didn't know that Soul was good good with his lips.

And his heaving, chest before her didn't look too bad either.

It was awkward as he talked with his own mouth against hers but even if it wasn't a real kiss, she sure as hell felt the fire works.

Maka's act was quickly concluded as she sat up coughing but her lips still tingled from her partner's touch.

* * *

><p>And so today was the day she would successfully obtain another kiss from the boy.<p>

_DING DONG DONG DING_

As the classes filed out of the school, Maka stood in the booth, a smile etched onto her face.

"One dollar one kiss," Maka's slogan lacked a lot to be desired.

She spotted her prey along with Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and Kid.

Soul read the poster out loud.

"The dog help fund?" Soul asked, obviously doubting its existence.

"Yes, the dog help fund," she answered.

"Why as kissing booth?" Liz asked and Star nodded, snickering.

"Yeah, that's not something people would pay money for," he commented.

"Well you would know Star!" Maka retorted.

"You skipped morning classes for this?" Kid questioned.

"Yes, it's a great cause. Besides, Kim took notes for me," Maka answered.

Kid nodded, "That's actually a bit commendable," He began, "I'll put one in for your cause."

He handed her a dollar bill.

She kissed him on the cheek, which wasn't strange as she had done it before.

Soul watched as Maka kissed him, knowing of their close friendship but still it brought on a feeling in his stomach that he didn't enjoy.

Unfortunately, Maka had noticed.

"Don't go kissing any weird guys Maka," Soul warned and Maka smirked.

"If they pay enough, I'm gonna have to," Maka answered.

"You're on your way to becoming a lip whore," Soul joked.

Maka couldn't help but laugh.

"Well firstly, it's all for charity not for personal benefit. Secondly,I'm not kissing just anyone on the lips, only one person who I've liked for a while," Maka's words were like a challenge for the boy.

He did feel jealous and she knew it.

Little did she know, from that day Soul was on a hunt for that one guy she liked.

The one guy she would kiss on the lips.

It was weird for Maka to keep this a secret when he knew almost everything about the girl.

And ever since he kissed her, that time at the pool, he had developed feelings for her.

But 'feelings' aren't cool.

There was no way in hell Soul's cool demeanor would allow him to admit his feelings for her.

So as much as Soul wanted to admit his feelings, he would get all the joy in the world out of beating up the guy Maka 'likes.'

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at Soul?"<p>

The question came from Star who watched as Soul looked out the window for the third time in that minute.

"No one," the answer was short as Soul watched a boy stand before Maka in her booth.

Star stood over Soul so that his view was on Maka as well.

"Oh, Maka's still at that kissing booth thing?" Star asked causing Soul to put on the most sorrowful expression ever.

"Yeahhh," he dragged.

This caused Liz to giggle.

"Sounds to me like you're a little jealous," she commented.

"Jealous? Me? Pshhh! No!" Soul answer turning around so that his head was turned to the front of the classroom again.

Liz wasn't through yet.

"Then why do you keep turning around?" she asked.

"B-because, I slept badly last night and m-my...neck! yeah that's it, my neck is killing me!" Star stuttered, as he felt the eyes of all his friends on him.

He tried hard to regain his composure.

"Why are you stuttering?" Kid joined in now.

"Yeah, aren't you too cool for that?" Star asked as well.

"If you wanna kiss her, it's just a dollar," Tsubaki giggled.

Soul felt his face heating up as they barraged him questions.

"Professor Stein!" Soul shouted suddenly.

The class turned towards him.

"Yes Soul?" Stein answered.

"Um... I gotta go to the bathroom," Soul told him.

"Number one or number two?" Stein questioned causing an uproar of laughter.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Soul retorted.

"So is announcing your bladder problems to the class, next time just go, we don't want you having an accident," Stein smiled.

Soul glared at him as he left the class.

"Dick," he whispered and walked out.

* * *

><p>The others watched as Soul left the classroom and as soon as he was out of their sight, they began to talk again.<p>

"So Soul likes Maka huh?" Star asked and the group nodded in unison.

"It's so obvious," Liz added.

"So do we meddle?" Kid questioned, although he was already nodding with a grin on his face.

"Of course!" Liz answered.

Tsubaki however disagreed, "I think we should let it happen on it's own."

Liz scoffed, "Why let it happen on it's own when we can _make_ it happen?"

Tsubaki couldn't disagree.

"So what's the plan?" Patty joined in.

"How weird," Star spoke suddenly, drawing the attention of the group towards him.

"What is?" Kid asked.

"Well, you remember that Soul has kissed Maka before right?" Star asked.

"When did that happen?" Liz got excited.

"At Kid's water park," Star stated.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation isn't considered kissing," Patty put in and Tsubaki nodded agreeing with her.

Star smirked, "It is if Maka was faking it."

"No way! Maka faked the drowning?" Liz asked.

"But wait, that means Maka knew that Soul would have to kiss her, right?" Tsubaki joined.

"Exactly which mean that she wanted that to happen!" Patty added.

"Nooo way!" Liz began.

"Maka likes Soul!" the group shouted all together and the class looked up at the five.

"Do I have to teach you five a lesson in keeping personal conversations personal?" Stein asked.

When the group declined his invitation, they began talking amongst themselves again.

"I thought you guys all knew, I mean it's obvious right?" Star asked.

"Not really," Liz answered.

"But how did you know that Maka was faking it?" Tsubaki questioned.

"She told me. Then we spent like a month trying to get Soul to kiss her again," Star admitted.

Kid laughed, "Damn, she wants him."

"And he wants her, so let's make it happen!" Liz smiled.

And with that, the game plan was on.

* * *

><p>The plan, as their plans always were, was simple and consisted of 5 steps.<p>

Hopefully, this time, no one would break a leg like in their last plan.

Step 1:

Liz: Ok, so here's the plan. Star and Kid, I want you guys to convince Maka to leave the booth, if only for a few minutes.

Star: How do we do that?

Liz: Be creative!

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka!" both boys, Star and Kid, made their way up to her at the booth.<p>

They stopped in front of her breathing hard.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Maka looked them over.

"It's Soul," with Star's words, Maka's eyes opened wide in shock.

"What's wrong with him? Did something happen?" Maka questioned.

"No one can find him. He left class and didn't come back," Kid informed her.

"We need your help since you're his meister, you may know where he is," Star said and Maka agreed instantly, making her way out of the booth and running into the school.

Kid smirked, "Step one, complete."

* * *

><p>Step 2:<p>

Liz: Once she's left, me, Tsubaki and Patty are gonna convince Soul to go to the booth. While we do this you guys need to rig the booth so that it locks from the outside.

* * *

><p>The three girls spotted Soul walking calmly down the hallway.<p>

When he saw the three, he immediately turned on his heels, walking in the opposite direction.

"If I wasn't your friend, I'd think you were avoiding us!" Liz spoke.

"That wouldn't be far from the truth," Soul looked at her smiling slyly.

"Fine then," She folded her arms arms at her chest, "I guess I won't give you Maka's message then."

Soul's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Are you guys playing with me, because I just saw Maka," Soul explained.

"Why would we play with you?" Tsubaki asked and Liz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we've got better things to do," Liz explained.

Soul looked to Patty now, knowing her to be the most honest.

"Maka wants you to meet her in the booth," Patty lied.

"Why?" Soul asked, wanting to stay as far away from the booth as possible.

"She didn't say. But I know it's urgent," Tsubaki explained.

Soul hesitated but nodded none the less, walking slowly to where he was now needed.

Liz nodded with a grin, "Step two, complete."

* * *

><p>Step 3:<p>

Liz: Maka's supposed to be back before Soul. When she comes back, lock her inside... Oh and knock her out.

Star, Tsubaki, Kid: Knock her out!

Liz: Yes. If she's conscious, she'll warn Soul not to go inside.

* * *

><p>Kid and Star suddenly received two Maka chops to their heads as she came back.<p>

"Soul was fine," she informed them, "He was in the bathroom."

Kid nodded with a small smirk as she entered the booth.

Star wasted no time in walking into the booth with her.

"Hey! What are you-"

_Crash_

Star soon returned from within the booth smirking.

"Step three complete," he announced.

* * *

><p>Step 4:<p>

Liz: One's Maka's KO'd, you need to hide and wait for Soul to come

Star: Then what?

Liz: Knock him too!

* * *

><p>Star and Kid hid as they saw Soul come into view.<p>

He looked around.

"Why's Maka's booth all closed up?" he asked himself.

"Maka!" he called.

When their came no answer, he looked around worried.

"Maka!" he called again, this time knocking on the entrance.

He sighed, "How troublesome."

He opened the door walking in.

"Hey, has the door always been able to open from the outsid-"

_Crash_

This time Kid delivered the blow.

"That's for peeing in my pool," he smiled.

Star saw the girls walk up to the area.

Liz locked the door, with both of them knocked out inside.

"Step four, complete," she smiled.

"What's the last step?" Patty asked.

"Oh, love should take care of that for us," Liz said and locked the door.

"Now let's get outta here, when they wake up they're gonna be pissed as hell," Star said and the five fled the scene.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap," Maka woke up suddenly, her head pounding.<p>

"Finally awake," Soul said sitting on the floor beside her.

"Soul!" Maka stood suddenly on to hit the top of her head on the room of her booth.

She fell back down.

"Oww," she groaned and Soul laughed.

"Yeah, that happened to me too," Soul explained.

Maka rubbed her wound as she looked around.

"What's going on here?" Maka asked, seeing that she was in fact in her kissing booth.

"Well I figured that it was one of Liz's plans," Soul explained.

"Liz?" Maka questioned.

"Yeah but the other's were in on it too," Soul continued.

"How do you know?" Maka asked and Soul smiled.

"Because I specifically remember hearing kid say 'That's for peeing in my pool' before going unconscious," Soul explained.

Maka sighed, "What kind of plan is it that involves getting us both in a kissing booth together?"

Maka asked the question before actually thinking the answer through herself.

She blushed when she realized the situation, looking away from Soul who had figured it out a bit earlier.

"Here," Soul spoke.

Maka was reluctant first to look at the boy's face, knowing at she was extremely vulnerable when it came to that smile of his.

When turn turned to him, he handed her a damp cloth.

"Put it on your head," he instructed.

As Maka cared to her wound she sighed thinking about her current situation.

Yes, she had Soul, her long time crush sitting right beside her in the privacy of a little cubicle, she herself had made.

Yes, it was the perfect opportunity since Blair wasn't there to catch them in any acts they may perform.

Maka wasn't sure, however, whether Soul had felt the same way.

Maybe this was fate giving them a chance to admit their feelings towards one another.

Or maybe it was just Liz and the others being total asses!

Maka's breathing rate increased as did her anger and Soul watched her.

"Hey don't hyperventilate and pass out please. I can't do CPR," Soul joked.

As Soul said the word CPR, Maka thought back on their kiss.

She felt her legs go weak.

Soul noticed.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"N-nothing," Maka turned away again.

Soul found that hard to believe and so came in close to her.

She felt his breath near her and almost freaked out.

"Oo-h God," She whispered.

"What's wrong with you?" Soul asked again.

"You're just r-really close to me," she explained.

Soul laughed, "You used to sleep on my lap when we were younger. I used to carry you to bed. Why is this any different?"

"BecausenowIlikeyou," Maka mumbled.

"What's that?" Soul pursued.

"That was before I liked you!" Maka shouted.

Soul said nothing at first, shocked at how the tables had turned.

"You like me?" Soul asked.

He enjoyed watching the blush that came to her cheeks as she asked.

"Yes Soul," she answered.

"When did that happen?" Soul asked again.

Maka could barely keep her eyes on the boy's taunting face.

"When you-"

"When I kissed you at Kid's pool?" Soul asked.

Maka looked at him shocked.

"You knew I was faking it!"

"You were faking it?"

"No!"

Soul looked at her and she nodded slowly.

"I didn't know you'd kiss me," Maka explained.

Soul laughed, "Isn't it funny that the accident was _fake_ but you developed _real_ feelings for me?"

"That isn't funny at all," Maka frowned and Soul smiled.

He pulled out some money.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Maka looked at him confused.

"I'd like one kiss, for 1 dollar please," Soul smirked at her.

He realized how shocked she was and so took the lead.

His lips met hers and he watched as she closed her eyes.

He did also, turning into the kiss then braking apart slowly.

Maka laughed, "So you like me too?"

"No," he answered simply.

"I love you," he ended.

Maka's face heated up, "I love you too," she told him.

Soul smirked, "What can I get for 5 dollars?"

Maka kissed him suddenly.

He hugged her around her waist, pulling her in closely.

Her mouth opened slowly and Soul didn't hesitate to french kiss her.

Even though they were both immature in the act, it was enjoyed by them both and they broke apart.

Maka stood suddenly.

"Now turn into a scythe so we can break down the door then go find the others," Maka instructed.

Maka felt Soul's hands hold her once more from behind.

He smirked again behind her and whispered in her ear:

"I've got 20 more dollars."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
